


Fairy Godfather

by Merwin_Me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Chris Argent Werewolf Baby Fairy, Comfort, Cute Kids, Feel-good, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentions of Violence, Stilinski Family, Text Messages, it's a tag now, werewolf babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me
Summary: Prompted by this line (Triangulum'sHalloween Traditions):“Claire is a baby werewolf that Chris Argent, the werewolf baby fairy, had brought in to Beacon Hills.”--When Chris finds himself as the sole caretaker of two young Werewolf kids, he turns to Stiles for help he desperately needs and gets Peter as an added bonus.Somehow, this unexpected turn of events turns out to be the best thing that has happened since him since Allison was born.





	Fairy Godfather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/gifts).



 

 

 

——

 

Chris was pacing up and down the short path between the hotel room’s kitchenette and bedroom, stopping in front of the open bedroom door every round to check in on the children that were surprisingly enough sleeping mostly peacefully, especially when considering their circumstances. Wincing as he thought about just how he had found those kids, Chris glanced at the mobile phone he had still clutched in his hand, Peter’s last words blinking up at him in silent accusation.

 

It had been six minutes since the wolf had sent him the message, and it seemed like both he and Stiles were patiently waiting for him to call. On one hand, he appreciated it, needing to get his head on straight enough so that he would be able to hold an actual semi-intelligent conversation. On the other hand, he was procrastinating calling them.

 

Not that he didn’t know he needed help, he did. Oh god did he ever. One kid he could handle, he had helped raise Allison after all and she had turned out okay. But two kids, both Werewolves who had just recently lost everything they have ever known, while being hunted by the accomplices of their pack’s killer?

 

Somehow it wasn’t a situation that had ever come up in his training.

 

So. Help. Something he desperately needed. And for some reason, his mind had immediately jumped to the youngest Stilinski, knowing that the slightly spastic kid had one, been practically the reason a newly bitten Scott McCall hadn’t tried to murder half the town. Two, that the boy was trustworthy _if_ he believed you were worth his complete trust and loyalty (and oh boy, once you lost his loyalty you were fucked). And three, the boy knew how to keep a secret.

 

That he had been with Peter, and was possibly in some sort of relationship with the wolf if the comments had been anything to go by, had been a surprise but not an unwelcome one. Peter might be manipulative, sassy and sometimes unhelpful to a dangerous degree, but the wolf was also still the same man who had adored the babies of the Hale pack before the fire, who had cared for the pups when his Alpha couldn’t, who, if he considered you pack, was an incredibly loyal creature.

 

Chris was counting on the fact that he was now the warden, though not yet the legal warden, of two Werewolf kids to keep Peter from being unreasonable. And he could probably count on Stiles keeping Peter at bay if need be, as well.

 

Before he could continue doubting himself and pace for another hour without getting anywhere, as he had been doing before the peanuts woke up from a nightmare needing to be reassured that they were safe, Chris closed the bedroom door until it was cracked open just a bit and moved to the kitchen to finally make the call. Hopefully that would be far away enough from the bedroom so as not to disturb the kids without actually leaving the hotel room.

 

He wasn’t going to leave the kids behind like that though, especially not so soon after the trauma they had gone through.

 

When he finally rang Stiles’ cell, it didn’t take more than a single tone for it to be picked up and put on speaker.

 

“ _Mr A, are you alright?_ ” Was the first thing Stiles said, tone worried even as Chris could hear the boy moving around on the other side of the line, before a soft thud came through the speaker as Stiles set his phone down on the table between himself and Peter.

 

“Chris, please.” Chris muttered as he dragged a hand down his face, the last two days suddenly hitting him and leaving him feeling tired to the bone. “I’m alright. As alright as I can be. Tired. Worried.” The last was added in a mutter so soft that Stiles barely caught it over the phone, but it caused Peter to lean forward a bit.

 

“ _How are the kids? How do you know they’re wolves? What ha—hmpf._ ” The rest of Peter’s words were muffled and indecipherable as Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“ _Let him talk, Peter_.”

 

A small scuffle was heard over the speaker, before Stiles yelped and cursed as Peter bit down on one of his fingers.

 

“ _Cheater…anyway, sorry for the interruption Chris_.”

 

Unlike what might normally be the case, the short interruption hadn’t bothered Chris in the least. It had allowed him to gather his thoughts and prepare himself mentally for recounting the circumstances under which he had found these two kids.

 

“The kids are asleep right now. They’ve been taking naps on and off, but they keep waking up after a couple of hours because of nightmares. I—you two know I’ve been going after Kate, right?”

 

Of course they knew, how couldn’t they? Stiles had just barely kept Peter out of Eichen House after the whole Mexico disaster, proving that Kate had a warped sort of pack bond with Peter, able to control him as an Alpha would control an unruly Beta. Even so, Scott had still been all for dumping Peter in Eichen House.

 

It had taken Derek vouching for Peter, a bit reluctantly but unable to deny both the truth and the debts he owed Stiles, and Lydia—of all people—to stand by Stiles’ opinion for Scott to finally back off.

 

That was one of the reasons Peter and Stiles had gotten so much closer lately, forming their own terrifyingly effective pack unit within the pack they were only loosely attached to.

 

“Seems like my sister had been going after established packs again. Peaceful packs. Packs that had done nothing wrong, that had treaties with local Hunter families, that had human members.”

 

Even over the phone, Chris could nearly feel Peter freeze on the spot, and if he strained his hearing he could hear a low, pained whine coming from the back of the wolf’s throat. Clothing rustled over the speaker as Stiles crawled on Peter’s lap to hug him tightly and let the wolf scent him as much as he needed.

 

Lately, every mention of Peter’s old pack had started to hurt the wolf more and more, as if every repressed memory was finally being released after one of his pack mates had finally protected him like a pack mate should, accepted him for who he was and let a full-fledged pack bond form between them. Simply acceptance on every level had caused Peter to finally feel safe enough to start grieving, but it was painful.

 

Chris hated dragging up bad memories, especially as he would always be all too aware of how it had been his family, his sister, his father, who had torn the Hale pack to pieces.

 

“I caught up with her just after she had killed one such pack, the kids’ pack. Kate’s dead.”

 

He didn’t go into detail. He probably would, later, when he was actually face to face with Peter and Stiles and the kids wouldn’t accidentally overhear if they woke up. But even though he didn’t detail how he killed her, his tone of voice indicated that her death had not been quick, nor been painless.

 

Maybe at one point in time Chris might have gone easy on Kate because she was his sister, but no longer. Not after he had seen how she had manipulated an already terrifyingly scarred and abused Peter, not after running after her throughout Mexico in order to catch her and only stumbling upon dead packs scattered everywhere, not after seeing her stand over a toddler and smiling as she raised a clawed hand.

 

“She was about to kill little Alec, and I couldn’t just—she had killed their entire pack before them. The Alpha was still curled around little Lorelei, and Alec was standing in front of them as if to protect his sister—he’s _four_. She’s not even _one_. I don’t understand how Kate, how anyone—fuck!”

 

Chris just couldn’t understand how anyone could possibly hurt children, how anyone could possibly tell themselves that what they were doing was right and just or whatever they kid themselves with. Couldn’t understand how young and fun Katie had become the monster she had died as.

 

Well, couldn’t understand was a bit much, perhaps. The entire mess started and ended with one Gerard Argent.

 

“ _Chris, take a deep breath, just inhale slowly, hold it for a bit, and exhale…there you go_.” Chris hadn’t even realized he had been well on his way to a panic attack—he had kids he was going to be responsible for children again, he already loved them, was he going to be able to care for them well enough, _they were wolves_ , did they need more than copious amounts of scenting and more food, was he doing something wrong already—before Stiles slowly talked him down from the ledge until he was left feeling only off-kilter, instead of near drowning.

 

“ _Are you on your way back to Beacon Hills, Christopher? We can get a room set-up and baby proof the house in a day, no problem_.”

 

“I can’t—I need to keep them with me, they’re my—I don’t mean—”

 

“ _Christopher, breathe! I am not about to take the pups away from you, I was planning on having you set up in their room as well. But the pups are going to need a wolf present for a bit if they are going to transition from life in a large pack with their recognized Alpha and parents to a life with more humans in the pack than wolves_.”

 

Had he missed something? It sounded as if Peter and Stiles had split from the main pack in Beacon Hills if Peter spoke of there being more humans. Because the McCall pack consisted mostly of Werewolves and other shifters, which went against Peter’s words. Honestly, Chris wouldn’t be too surprised if they had finally split, knowing that Scott’s disparaging and hateful remarks towards Peter had been getting on Stiles’ last nerves.

 

“I can be there in two days, I need to take an evasive route to make sure no one is following us.” Is what Chris finally decided on.

 

“ _Do you need one of us to meet you halfway, Chris?_ ”

 

Yes he wanted that, he needed emotional support before he was going to collapse. But he didn’t actually need one of them to come get him, it would make the trip home longer than was safe, and if Chris were completely honest with himself, he wasn’t quite ready to start sharing his kids with anyone else just yet.

 

And they were his kids. They would be his kids.

 

“No thank you. I just—I just need to get there and—shit, I need to adopt them somehow, but I don’t know if that’s even possible…No, first, I need to get them safe. Just—I can be there in two days, okay?”

 

Please just say okay and don’t point out just how emotionally unstable he sounded.

 

“ _Okay, okay, that’s good Chris, that’s alright_.” Oh thank God. “ _We’ll work on the house here, get it all ready for you and the kids. I can also get into contact with my dad, see what he can do about getting those kids signed over to you? Or I can get into contact with Danny, he can create the necessary documents with the right incentive_.”

 

Right incentive being of course, in Stiles case, either a debt to be called in, a bribe or blackmail. Though if Danny knew the reason, he might just do it for free and with a smile.

 

Everyone liked Danny, but everyone had definitely also liked Allison, Danny included.

 

“ _Call us before you get on the road_.” Peter finally spoke up again, voice sounding a bit raw. But there was also a hard note in his voice, one that spoke of determination. Either the house was going to be completely renovated in the next two days, or Chris was going to walk into a giant pillow fort disguised as a house as ‘baby-proofing’. “ _We want texts every half hour, and if you stop for a break we expect a call, okay?_ ”

 

“ _We need to know that you’ll be alright on the road_.” Stiles’ voice was softer, a bit gentler against the hard but understandable demands of Peter. “ _And if you don’t feel good to drive anymore, let us know and we’ll come to pick you up from wherever you are_.”

 

Chris had expected help when he had texted Stiles, of course he had. That’s why he had texted the boy. He hadn’t expected the full support he and Peter were showing, should probably have expected the way they were ready to go out of their way to help him, ready to integrate him into their little pack.

 

It felt as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders, realizing that no, he wouldn’t have to struggle through whatever came next by himself.

 

“Thank you. Both of you.”

 

He had more family than he thought, Chris pondered even as he hung up the phone and stood up again, walking slowly to the slightly opened bedroom door, and peaking inside. The kids were both still sleeping peacefully, little Lorelei sucking on her thumb and Alec curled protectively around his sister, just as his Alpha had done in her last living moments.

 

They would soon be on the move again, this time relocating to a hopefully permanent residence, but that wasn’t going to happen until the morning, until after he had cleaned them up a bit and gotten a big meal into them.

 

Until then, Chris was going to hold vigil over the kids from outside of the room, making sure that no one would get in or out during the night. He wouldn’t get a full night’s sleep until arriving at Beacon Hills again, and he had a feeling he was going to be chewed out by both Stiles and Peter for it, but Chris knew that if he didn’t keep a constant eye on his kids, he would just feel uneasy for the rest of the night.

 

Two more days, and they’d be safe. They could start building their life up again, together.

 

——

 

“Mister?” Chris slowly became aware of the world around him as a small hand patted his cheek, poking him on the arm. “Mister? Wake up, please, mister.”

 

Groaning softly to himself, Chris felt disoriented as he slowly straightened himself in the chair he had apparently fallen asleep on, his neck cracking loudly in protest as he did so. He winced a little as some of his back muscles protested suddenly moving from where they had been nicely cramped up, before his attention was grasped by the small hand tentatively patting him.

 

The events of the last couple of days caught up to him in a sudden rush of memories, and Chris pried his eyes open with only a little difficulty so that he could look down at one of the kids, one of his kids. Jesus, he had kids again, he was going to be responsible for kids again. He needed to stash his weapons far away where grabby hands couldn’t get at them, he’d have to baby proof his car, and probably himself as well.

 

The days of carrying around countless of knives all over his body were over, he didn’t want to accidentally hurt one of his kids.

 

“Mister?”

 

Damn, he must still be more drowsy than usual this morning, it was unusual for him to be so distracted by his own thoughts when one of the subjects of said thoughts was standing right in front of him.

 

Pulling himself away from his thoughts, Chris leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, lowering himself a bit so he could look Alec in the eye with a soft smile.

 

“Is everything alright, Alec? Did you have a good night’s rest?”

 

Even though Chris knew the kids hadn’t had a peaceful rest at all, having been called into the bedroom by screaming and crying every so often, Chris still hoped that they had enough sleep in the last couple of hours he had been asleep as well. And if they didn’t, the three of them had a long drive ahead of them. There would be enough chances for the kids to get some shut-eye.

 

That reminded him, he needed to get his hands on a couple of car seats before going anywhere. A trip to Walmart would be in order until he had the time to go to an actual baby store and get everything he needed.

 

“’M hungry, mister.” Alec whispered instead of answering the question, not that Chris had expected anything more though. “Lor is ‘wake too. C’n I get breakfast?”

 

Making sure to keep his movements slow so as not to spook the little traumatized wolf, Chris stood up from the stair and gently laid a hand on Alec’s shoulder as he moved past the little guy to go to the bedroom.

 

“Alright little one,” Chris ignored the flinch his gentle touch got him, even though it made his heart break, “go on ahead to the kitchen while I get your sister, ‘kay buddy? Then I’ll make you both some breakfast before we get ready for the day.”

 

Instead of answering vocally, Alec just nodded quietly having seemingly lost all the courage he had scraped together to wake the man that had saved him and his sister from the crazy lady, before quickly walking to the kitchen.

 

Chris sighed softly to himself. He knew nothing about this entire situation was going to be easy, but damned be if he wasn’t going to do his best and love the kids. He would need help, he realized that the moment he actually decided to keep two wolf pups as his, knew he’d at least need wolfy help. He’d been terrified of having to go to McCall though, seeing the terrible track record the True Alpha had at keeping those under his watch unarmed.

 

Stiles had been his second choice. Stiles, not the Sheriff—though the Sheriff had been his next stop—because the kid was one of the few pragmatic ones in the pack. It helped that he was utterly terrifying when defending something he cared about, and Chris was just manipulative enough to use cute pictures to ensure the unwavering loyalty and protection of the Sheriff’s son for his kids. Not for himself, he wasn’t that bad—that was more Peter’s thing—but for his kids.

 

If he could, Chris would gladly give the peanuts the world on a golden platter.

 

Peter had been an unexpected but not entirely unwelcome addition to his plans, Chris mused even as he lifted Lorelei from the crib the hotel had thoughtfully provided, moving to clean her soiled nappy before taking her to the kitchen for breakfast.

 

Peter had not been on his list of people to contact, and this wasn’t because he was a wolf, or because Peter had at more than one point in time declared his hatred of Hunters—usually by messily killing them. No, Chris had been more worried about the kids bringing up painful enough memories that Peter would lose himself a little once again.

 

The wolf himself would be the first to admit that he wasn’t entirely stable anymore, no one could be after spending six years comatose and without pack bonds connecting him to relative sanity. Being dead and reviving one’s self wasn’t exactly good for your health either and Kate returning as a Were-Jaguar had nearly snapped Peter completely.

 

He was tempered by Stiles though, miraculously. Chris had never thought he would ever meet someone who could somewhat collar that particular wolf, but Stiles seemed to be able to keep him mostly sane and perfectly functional. A tad bit possessive of what he considered his, and still a manipulative prick, but no longer a near-mad wolf seeking endlessly for vengeance and power.

 

Still, obviously not his first choice for help with the kids. But Stiles and Peter _combined_ , that was another deal entirely. If they were a pair of mad geniuses separately, brutal in their efficiency at eliminating threats, then together they were frankly almost too terrifying to consider.

 

Except where his kids were concerned, apparently. Because in the hours that he had been asleep, Stiles and Peter had started sending him text messages, just little tips here and there or pictures with a text message attached that simply offered an opinion on the piece of furniture for kids, talking color schemes with half of it going way over his head.

 

Not that his lack of answers and opinions seemed to matter though, they were getting things done themselves rather efficiently.

 

And if he asked Stiles or Peter later, whenever he was back in Beacon Hills, he was sure to realize that they had been discussing what they were buying, changing, removing and adding to involve him in the process. Even if he hadn’t answered yet.

 

“So.” Chris spoke up as he strapped Lorelei into her high chair next to Alec, not surprised when Alec and Lorelei immediately grabbed at each other, reassuring that the other was still there, even though one of the two wasn’t old enough to tell what she was doing or why. Werewolf scenting was a powerful thing, and absolutely necessary to pack.

 

He hoped that Alec would reach for him as well, sometime today, to scent him. God, he was gone on his kids already, no doubt about that at all.

 

“So,” Chris repeated, scraping his brain back together from where it had melted at the scene playing out in front of him, “who wants pancakes?”

 

Alec lit up, bright grin showing off his pearly white milk teeth even as he enthusiastically thrust both his hands in the air. Lorelei giggled as she banged her fists on the little fold-out table, not entirely sure why her brother was suddenly so enthusiastic but clearly ready to join in on the excitement. Loudly making herself heard.

 

Pancakes it was then.

 

——

 

“No Peter, come on, we need to move that bed a bit more. Chris is going to want to sleep nearest to the door.”

 

Peter grunted from where he had been delegated to doing the heavy lifting, once again moving the bed that had been in three different corners of the large guest room already.

 

“Or maybe we should—” Stiles was nervously biting his lips, frowning a little at the room around him and outright glaring at the off-white walls.

 

“No, the bed is staying where it is.” Peter finally decided, marking his words by decisively putting the bed back on its legs and giving it one last shove to put it in the correct spot. “And we’re not going to paint the room.”

 

“We’re definitely going to paint the room.” Stiles disagreed, hands propped up on his hips as he glared his partner into submission. “Just not now. Later, when the kids feel more comfortable spending a couple of days in our bedroom. But Peter! Look at these walls, those poor kids are going to think they’re in a damn hospital with how sterile this place looks.”

 

“We don’t normally have guests over, darling.” Peter pointed out, already knowing that whatever he was going to say was going to be ignored anyways. It seems the pictures of the kids had flipped a switch in Stiles and put a flame under his ass, because ever since they had woken up Stiles had been puttering about, making lists and randomly moving pieces of furniture around—or make Peter move them around.

 

“Yea, well, now we do. So I was thinking that if we can’t paint the walls now, we’re going to have to find some cool wall stickers or something, make it a bit cooler than this.” Seeing Peter’s slightly insulted look, Stiles reached over to give him a quick pat on the head, being only slightly condescending. “Not that I don’t love your style, muffin, but kids aren’t going to appreciate modern stylistic decorating.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Peter grumbled instead of agreeing with Stiles, making the boy stick out his tongue at him before fleeing the room with a cackle as Peter made a grab for his tongue.

 

West Coast Kids could wait for a bit, he had a boyfriend to spank for his cheek.

 

——

 

Apparently, West Coast Kids waited for no man, or spanking.

 

Peter would like to say that Chris was so going to owe him for this, but Stiles was likely to force him into a month-long dry spell if he even _thought_ of voicing that. He was a lot of things, but stupid wasn’t one of them.

 

Broke though…considering his spacey Lexus was packed to the brim already and Stiles was demanding they return to the store after dropping off their goods, his boy seemed to be testing his cards to their limits.

 

Peter couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

 

The stuff was for two newly orphaned Werewolf kids. Peter would gladly let Stiles buy a mansion if he thought it would be good and fun for the kids.

 

——

 

 

 

——

 

“Alec, you want to sit up here with me?” Chris looked up from his phone, placing his hands over Lorelei’s sensitive ears for a moment to call to Alec. He wasn’t sure just how sensitive Lorelei’s ears were, but he didn’t want to accidentally be too loud and make her uncomfortable.

 

Within a moment, Alec was back in the small living room of the hotel, clutching at the new hoodie Chris had hurriedly bought for him yesterday. Eying the couch for a moment with a serious look in his eyes, Alec nodded decisively to himself before jumping onto the couch and next to Chris.

 

The little boy looked from Lorelei’s peaceful, sleepy face to Chris as he shuffled back against the back cushions, before seemingly deciding that his little sister had the best idea and sagging into Chris’ side a bit. It wasn’t a full lean and snuggle yet, but Chris was more than a little ecstatic.

 

Carefully, he wrapped an arm around Alec, putting a little bit of pressure on his hold before relaxing his muscles again and tapping the call button on his phone. Lorelei still being held in her place on his lap by his other arm.

 

The phone didn’t have to ring for long, it was picked up almost immediately by Peter with the camera already on.

 

“ _Peter, turn the phone a little—no, the other way—oh my god Peter, you are childish!_ ”

 

Chris watched in amusement as Peter grinned cheekily at the camera and at the curious Alec, even as he spun around slowly on the spot, keeping Stiles just out of camera focus.

 

A huff was heard through the microphone before the phone was suddenly wrestled out of Peter’s hand and Stiles finally came into view of the camera, grin already wide on his face.

 

“ _Oh god, is that Lorelei? She’s so cute!_ ” Hearts seemed to manifest in Stiles’ eyes. “ _And you must be Alec, of course! Nice to meet you, little guy!_ ”

 

Peter crowded against Stiles’ back, hugging the younger man from behind as he rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder. He didn’t say anything yet though, just looking at the phone with a soft look in his eyes, one that Chris had never seen on Peter’s face before. One that he was fairly sure the wolf hadn’t worn since the fire.

 

“Who’re you?” Alec said in a timid voice, snuggling in closer to Chris to hide a little from the strangers, though still peaking up at the phone with curious eyes.

 

“ _Of course, how silly of me! I’m Stiles, a friend of Chris_.” The word friend came out so easy, as if he had been saying it for months, while in fact the two of them had only recently started texting each other semi-regularly. Stiles had started texting Chris about Supernatural beings and what was happening in the world of the Supernatural, after which Chris had started texting him about how his hunt was going, what beings he had recently came across, and to talk Stiles through some of the nightmares the young man still had.

 

Nightmares that were mostly about the Nogitsune and Allison. McCall would probably never understand that Chris could talk to Stiles about his daughter the easiest. He had also talked extensively to Lydia about Allison, having only found out after her death just how close those two friends had actually been, but talking with Stiles was just different.

 

Stiles still blamed himself. Chris did his best to dissuade him of that notion, but Stiles would probably always blame himself at least a little for her death. Chris still missed her, but somehow Stiles could always tell him some new story about Allison and her friends, about something fun that they had done together or something that had happened in or after school.

 

Chris could keep Stiles from depression for blaming himself, and Stiles could keep Chris from falling in depression over losing his daughter.

 

Well—Chris glanced down at the two kids, unaware of the way his eyes softened and his smile widened as he did so. He now also had Lorelei and Alec to help him. And to help Stiles, if the shopping and redecorating spree Peter had warned him of was any indication.

 

“ _And I’m Peter._ ” Peter’s voice broke through Chris’ musings, and he looked up just in time to see Peter flash his blue eyes, making Lorelei squeal loudly right into his ear and start babbling, while Alec’s eyes flashed a brilliant gold in automatic response.

 

“You’re a wolf!”

 

Suddenly hiding in Chris’ side was no longer important, as Alec leaned forwards until his nose was nearly touching the phone, awed excitement coloring his voice.

 

“ _Yes little one, I’m a Beta wolf_.”

 

“Your eyes are like pa—like papa’s…”

 

What had started as an excited yell, ended up turning into a stutter before Alec curled in on himself, sadness curling around the last word. When it looked like Alec was going to pull himself away from Chris, the Hunter made sure to tighten his grip a little more, hug him closer and let him snuggle into his side.

 

The phone was silent for while as Chris busied himself with reassuring Alec that his papa was in a good place now, that he was safe from the mean lady—one of his louder nightmares last night had been about the shifter standing in front of him, ready to kill him.

 

In Beacon Hills, Peter tightened his grip on Stiles’ waist just a little. He was honestly a bit surprised that the little guy was doing as well as he was now, he personally knew how it felt to have all pack bonds suddenly ripped away, dying in agony all around him. It had drove him insane in his comatose state, though thankfully it seemed as if the young age of the wolf might have tempered the feedback from the bonds to something manageable.

 

Manageable, but still there. But young kids, no matter whether they are Werewolves or human, process grief differently, and while they definitely felt the pack bonds snapping, they would experience it mostly as a feeling of loss and sudden loneliness, the pain coming to the front in the form of nightmares.

 

It wasn’t as if Peter had a group of kids to check it against, normally when Hunters annihilated a pack, they didn’t leave the children alive.

 

“Are you a wolf as well, mister?”

 

It took a long few minutes before Alec showed his face again, eyes a bit redder than before and snuggled a lot closer to Chris, but he still seemed to want to talk to them, or at least see the people he was going to be living with for the unforeseeable future. At least, if Chris could get the adoption worked out as he wanted it to.

 

He would have to ask Stiles to contact his dad or his hacker friend. Later.

 

“ _No, I’m mostly human._ ” Somehow, Stiles still had a grin on his face. Chris was sure it was for the benefit of the kids and not because Alec’s sudden realization hadn’t saddened him. “ _But I do have a little bit extra_.”

 

The video stream wobbled a little as Stiles handed the phone to Peter so that he had his hands free, lifting them high enough so that they were visible to the camera. Frowning a little in concentration, and sticking his tongue out a little just to hear Lorelei giggle, Stiles let his magic flow through his body, manifesting a little bit in his hands.

 

Hearing a gasp coming through the phone, Stiles raised his eyes again, smiling a little when he saw the wolf made out of sparks of magic dancing on the palms of his hands. Lorelei shrieked loudly and made grabbing motions at the phone, making Stiles laugh and Chris chuckle even as he wrestled to keep a hold of a determined Lorelei and the phone at the same time.

 

Alec was staring in open-mouthed awe at the phone, even as Stiles slowly let the sparks fade away and his magic settle back into the his core.

 

“C’n you do that ‘gain?”

 

Alec’s excited tone got him a grin from Stiles, even as he held up a hand again, palm up, this time letting a bird come into sparky being on the top.

 

While Stiles entertained Alec and Lorelei through showing a variety of animals on the palms of his hands, Chris and Peter had an entire conversation by simply staring meaningfully at one another.

 

Yes, they were going to protect the kids at all costs. No, Chris was not going to be able to even think about not staying with Peter and Stiles in their home. Yes, Alec and Lorelei were going to be spoiled rotten. Yes, Peter will do everything in his power to protect the new kids of the pack.

 

Yes, Lorelei just grabbed Chris’ beard and yanked. He was going to have to shave it a little, Chris thought with a wince even as Stiles chuckled at his expense.

 

——

 

Chris was just settling into his bed for the night, having just spent the better part of eight hours driving to one of the few hotels on the route to Beacon Hills that he deemed kid-friendly enough to stay in for a night. The kids had been tired out from the driving, even though Chris had made sure to stop often enough to let them get some fresh air and break out the snacks, clean Lorelei’s nappy and try to reassure Alec that he wasn’t just going to leave them behind.

 

It seemed that the enthusiastic boy from this morning had disappeared again, hiding behind Chris whenever he walked into a store to get some snacks or find a bathroom, crying softly to himself about wanting his mama whenever he thought Chris couldn’t hear him. It broke his heart.

 

Chris was seriously considering making the trip in three days instead of two, because he wanted to take his time, try to talk to Alec and assure him that no, he wasn’t going to leave them behind somewhere, that he wasn’t driving somewhere to get rid of him, that he was going to be staying with Stiles and Peter as well.

 

The hotel was nice enough and the staff had been very accommodating to their needs. It would be a good place to rest an extra day.

 

As he settled down in the bed with a book and his phone, Chris sent off a quick message first, not surprised when he got answers almost immediately.

 

 

 

 

Just as he had been about to leave the text thread there, his phone beeped to let him know he had an incoming text from an unknown number.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To no one’s surprise, Chris didn’t get an answer back from Peter, not that he’d expected one. Shutting off his text message app and plugging the phone in it’s adapter, Chris settled down with his book to read a little before going to sleep. Only slightly terrified at what he was going to find when he got back to Beacon Hills.

 

A thousand dollar stroller.

 

Where did they even _find_ something that expensive?

 

——

 

“Are you going to help me, or am I just going to have to knock down this wall by myself?”

 

“Hmm?” Stiles barely looked up from the books he was studying while surrounded by toys, plushies and a half-built crib. “What wall?”

 

Peter just let the sledgehammer rest on his shoulder, leaning against the newly bare wall as he waited for Stiles to realize what he had said.

 

He wasn’t disappointed.

 

“Wait, Peter, what wall?!” As Stiles jumped up and turned around, he nearly slipped and broke his neck over the leaning tower of crib, only just catching himself on the arm of their sofa. “What are you doing!”

 

From the kitchen, John snorted softly in his soda. He knew Stiles had completely tuned out for that particular conversation, knowing his son well enough by now that some things just went in one ear and out the other when he was busy with his research.

 

Peter apparently knew this as well, as he had taken Stiles’ lack of interest in listening to him to get him to agree to what he wanted.

 

“Peter!”

 

Huffing with a grin, Peter lowered the hammer from where he had been about to smash it through the drywall, turning a little towards Stiles once again.

 

“Yes dear?”

 

“The wall, Peter!” Stiles nearly hit Peter on the head with the spastic twitching of his arms, even as he tried—and horribly failed—to pull the sledgehammer from the hands of an amused Werewolf.

 

“Yes, the wall. We talked about this just an hour ago, dear, and you agreed.”

 

“That’s cheating and you know it!” Let it not be said that Stiles didn’t know his flaws. “What the hell are you doing to our wall!”

 

“Well…” Pausing just long enough to have to dodge a smack Stiles aimed at the back of his head, Peter grinned with teeth showing. “You did agree that we didn’t have enough room for a playroom, so I offered to knock down a wall and add on some new space.”

 

Lowering his flailing limbs, Stiles thought this over for a minute. He could very vaguely remember such a conversation, between his research for stronger protective wards he could put around the house.

 

“So you did.” Shrugging a little, Stiles was the grinning one this time as he found his seat and sat down again, leaving Peter blinking at his back.

 

“…Some help would be appreciated?” Peter felt just a little wrong-footed, pouting as his partner sat down and returned to whatever research he was doing, the Spark having not told him yet. Stiles usually preferred to only reveal his findings when he was sure that whatever he was planning would actually work.

 

“Didn’t you just say that _you_ offered to knock down the wall, muffin? So please, go ahead.”

 

Peter’s groan was accompanied by a chuckle from the kitchen. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised anymore, he and Stiles had long since made it a game to use the other’s words against them.

 

“At least tell me what you’re doing.” Peter muttered, grunting as he slammed the sledgehammer into the wall for the first time, the dull thud echoing through the room.

 

“Wards. Lots of wards. Now shh, go do manual labor, muffin.”

 

Fair enough.

 

And—

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

——

 

“Are you our papa now?”

 

The question came out of nowhere just as Chris drove past the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign, causing him to nearly steer them off the road. Slowing down, because this question deserved his full attention, Chris parked the car at the side of the road, putting the car in park and shutting off the engine.

 

Unbuckling in seatbelt so that he could more fully turn around, Chris saw Alec twitching a little in his car seat, playing with the pudgy little fingers of his yawning little sister as he looked everywhere but at Chris.

 

“Oh Alec…” Chris scrambled to get his thoughts in order, trying to go for something to reassure the little guy, before sighing a little. His thoughts were everywhere, he was just going to have to be honest to the kid, about his own wishes, and hope for the best.

 

“I would love to take the two of you in, to adopt you and be a father to you, yes. Stiles’ father is looking into that for us now, so that you can live with us. But I don’t want you to feel obligated—to feel like you need to call me dad. I can be…” Chris paused, looking for an appropriate title. “I can be like an uncle, if you like?”

 

Alec furrowed his brows, seeming to be giving it some serious thought even as the little boy turned to his sister, gently patting her on the head and burrowing his nose in her neck, nosing at her and scenting her, leaving his own scent behind at the same time.

 

After a couple of long minutes, Chris felt fairly sure that he wasn’t going to get an answer from Alec yet, and was just about to turn around and start the car back up for the ten minute drive to Peter’s house, when Alec stopped scenting Lorelei, leaving her to shift a little in her sleep before settling again.

 

Serious bright green eyes peaked up at him from beneath the beanie Chris had plonked on his head this morning.

 

“You can’t be papa. Papa isn’t going to wake up anymore.” Jesus Christ, his kid was heartbreakingly blunt. “But you can be dad.”

 

And as if he hadn’t just shifted Chris’ entire universe on its axis, until it only revolved around him and his little sister, Alec turned back to the small pile of toys Chris had bought in a hurry and put down on the seat besides him.

 

Well.

 

He was once again a dad.

 

There was no one around to notice the tears filling his eyes as Chris started the car again to drive the last bit to what was going to be his and his kids’ new home.

 

When he got close to Peter’s home, he noticed that the garage door was already open, just like the front door and some of the windows. It was a bit surprising that no one was waiting for him outside, but he appreciated it all the same. It gave him some time to get the kids sorted out before they were ambushed by two or three new people, depending on whether the sheriff was still there or not.

 

Shutting off the car as soon as he had parked it in the large garage next to Stiles beaten up jeep and Peter’s Lexus, Chris got out of the driver’s seat and opened the backseat door. Reaching in, he unlocked Alec from his seat before doing to same to a miraculously still sleeping Lorelei, lifting the little one in his arms and out of the car.

 

Alec crawled out as Chris straightened himself, and immediately hugged the back of his legs, burying his face in the back of Chris’ knee as he did so. Teetering a little as he was almost knocked off balance, Werewolf kids didn’t always have control of their extra strength, Chris re-found his footing in time. Bracing one hand around Lorelei and keeping a strong grip on her, he reached around with his other hand and ruffled Alec’s blond locks with his free hand.

 

“Hey, you know it’s going to be okay, right, little guy? You don’t need to be afraid, they already love you.”

 

Chris felt Alec’s small claws prick through his jeans for a second, poking at his skin, before they disappeared again as Alec pulled back enough that he was no longer leaning with his entire weight against his legs.

 

“You stay?” Alec asked, voice small even as he peered up at Chris.

 

“Of course I’ll stay.” Chris crouched down, propping Lorelei up on his hip as he did so. “I’m dad, remember? I’ll always be there for you.”

 

Alec and Chris stared at each other for a long moment, before he got a nod just as serious as the one he had gotten in the car a quarter of an hour ago.

 

“Don’t forget to wake up.”

 

Those were definitely tears in his eyes, but he ignored them in favor of pulling Alec into his other side in a hug.

 

“I promise I won’t, Alec, I promise.”

 

“Good.”

 

After that, it was just a matter of minutes to coax Alec to follow him to the open front door, knocking on the wood to announce his presence as he walked in. Even though he was sure that Peter had already heard him and had informed Stiles that he had arrived.

 

As he moved further into the house, Alec following closely behind him, Chris came to a pause inside the living room that the hallway led into, not able to stop the surprise from showing on his face.

 

Even though no one in the living room was currently moving, all staring transfixed at the two kids, Chris’ attention was on the sanded down corners of the coffee table, the bean bag chairs in the corner, the new-looking cabinet that looked ready to be filled with toys and other kid stuff, the play mats rolled in one of the open shelves on top of the cabinet, the child safety barred gates on the bottom and at the top of the stairs to his right.

 

And on the other end of the living room, next to a glass door that led into the spacious garden which in turn led into the woods of the preserve, Chris could clearly see the signs of construction going on in a cordoned off room that seemed to currently only exist by way of copious amounts of plywood, nails and wishes.

 

Three days. It had only been three days ago when he had become the guardian of two adorable kids and asked for help from a kid barely out of his teens and his snarky Werewolf partner. In three days, those two had seemingly turned their entire house upside down and inside out, readying their home for two kids that weren’t theirs, just because he had asked for their help, enthusiastically welcoming his kids—and himself in addition to them—into their home and life.

 

He wasn’t going to cry dammit. He wasn’t.

 

“Oh god they’re even cuter than their pictures.” Stiles was the first one that spoke up in a whisper, awe coloring his tone even as hearts seemed to appear in his eyes.

 

Alec burrowed himself closer to Chris in answer, peaking shyly around his legs. Stiles fairly melted to a puddle on the ground, only just keeping himself from cooing out loud. Instead, he stood up and slowly made his way over to Chris and gave the stunned man a peck on the cheek before crouching down next to him so that he was eye to eye with Alec.

 

“Hey there little man, remember me?” Holding his hand out in front of him, open and palm up, Stiles slowly let a small fox come to life on his palm, grinning as Alec’s eyes lit up in wonder at the magic in front of him. Reaching for the fox, Alec let out a gasp as the fox leapt onto his small hand, sparks tickling his skin gently as the fox did a little dance on its small paws.

 

It took a little bit of extra concentration from Stiles to let the fox leave his hand and its direct connection to his Spark, but it was worth it to see the look of wonder on Alec’s face.

 

After a couple of minutes of playing, Stiles slowly let the magic disappear, the fox blinking up at Alec before jumping off his palm and disappearing with a small shower of sparks just to show off a little.

 

“You’re magic man, ‘tiles!” Alec was no longer hiding behind Chris’ legs, coming out to lean into Stiles’ personal space, poking at his hands as if that would magically produce more sparkles.

 

Stiles was pretty certain he was in love.

 

Above where he and Alec were having their little meeting, Chris was busy having a silent conversation with a wistful looking Peter, whose claws were digging into his own arms as he stared with open longing at Lorelei. From the kitchen, the sheriff held up a coffee pot in question to Chris, who nearly moaned at the offer and nodded quickly, all while taking note of how Peter didn’t even seem to notice the byplay going on.

 

The wolf was too busy holding a silent staring contest with a sleepy Lorelei, and Chris was sure that if he let it go on any longer Peter would either draw blood with his own claws, or run out of the house as memories of his past started overwhelming him. It wasn’t difficult to see that Lorelei reminded Peter of the youngest child of his sister Madeleine, of whom both had died in the fire.

 

Before Peter could run, Chris stepped closer to the wolf and pressed Lorelei against his chest firmly, causing Peter to automatically let go of his own arms in order to curl them around the baby he was suddenly holding.

 

“Lor,” Chris spoke seriously to his little girl, even though his eyes were twinkling a little, “this is Peter. Peter, meet Lorelei.”

 

Not giving Peter the chance to give Lorelei back, Chris joined John on the sofa where he was handed a large mug of coffee he definitely needed—almost as much as he needed a full night’s rest—making sure to keep both his kids in his sight.

 

He had no reason to be worried though, his kids were clearly in safe hands. Stiles had pulled a mat from one of the cabinets and spread it out on the ground, sitting down with an awed Alec still plastered to his side, animals coming to life in front of them as Stiles talked softly to the boy, pulling him out of the shell he had once again crawled into.

 

Peter was still standing in the middle of the living room, but he was slowly rocking Lorelei in his arms even as she reached to touch his face with curious hands, poking and prodding at the stubble and giggling loudly when Peter carefully let his fangs drop and his eyes shine bright blue.

 

“They’re cute kids.” John muttered, and Chris could only nod in agreement. They were damn cute. “And I have some good news for you.”

 

That caught Chris’ attention, and he was able to pull his gaze away from his kids with some difficulty to look at the sheriff.

 

“Danny says he should have all the paperwork ready for you by the end of the week; birth certificates, medical histories, the works. He’ll deliver them somewhere on Saturday. Congratulations on becoming a dad again.”

 

John clapped Chris on the back after delivering that small bomb of information, before putting his empty mug down on the coffee table and ambling over to join his son on the mat with Alec. He was a sheriff, that had to score some major points with the cute kid, he was sure of that. Magic, he would leave to Stiles. But police officers were a magic of their own to kids.

 

As he leaned back in the couch cushions, processing what John had just told him, Chris couldn’t keep the soft smile from spreading on his face as he took in his kids and how the Stilinskis and Peter were so carefully, lovingly, interacting with them.

 

They would legally be his on Saturday.

 

But in his heart, in all their hearts, they were already his. His perfect little kids.

 

Allison would, without a doubt, have loved them.

 

——

 

“Just go to bed, Chris, we’ll be fine with the kids. Nothing will happen if you take a bit of a nap, and I promise I won’t let Stiles put the diaper on backwards again.”

 

“One time, Peter!” Stiles said with a lightly raised voice from the kitchen where he was preparing pancakes—Alec’s new favorite food. “It happened _once_!”

 

“One time too many, dear.” Peter called back, even as he pushed Chris into the room he shared with his kids.

 

It was one of the many things he had been grateful for, not knowing if he would have been able to get even a minute of rest if he wasn’t able to keep an eye on his kids at all times of the night. Maybe in a couple of weeks or months, he’d be able to sleep in a different room, once they had all gotten used to the new location and realized that none of them would suddenly disappear into the night, but until then, Chris was sleeping in the kids’ room.

 

It did mean that since the week he had been living in Peter’s home, he hadn’t been able to get a full night’s sleep in even once, and it was clearly showing. So Stiles had decided to hold an intervention by telling Peter to put Chris to bed and to ‘use a choke hold if you need to’.

 

“I just—” Before Chris could start on his eleventh excuse as to why he couldn’t take a nap, Peter pointedly flexed and gave Chris’ neck with a considering look. Chris swallowed what he had been about to say. “Wake me in an hour?” Is what he chose to say instead, voice only a little squeaky as he took a step back from Peter, getting a fanged grin in return.

 

“Of course darling, in an hour.”

 

They both knew he wasn’t going to wake Chris up in an hour, but Peter let him pretend for now.

 

The bags under Chris’ eyes started to seriously look like they belonged on a raccoon, like hell were they waking Chris before he had a decent rest. They could entertain the kids for a couple of hours and quietly put them to bed. It wasn’t as if spending time with the cute little peanuts was any trouble at all.

 

Peter watched carefully as Chris crawled into bed, snatching his phone from his hands at the last moment—he wouldn’t put it past the Hunter to set an alarm—before moving to leave the room even as he ignored Chris’ quiet protest at the theft.

 

No one was surprised when, as soon as Peter closed the bedroom door behind him, Chris was out like a light. And would stay asleep throughout the evening and the entire night.

 

——

 

As the days passed, Alec and Lorelei started sleeping better throughout the night, enabling Chris to get his regular sleep schedule back again. Occasionally, he still woke up at night to the sound of Alec sobbing after a nightmare, or Lorelei’s confused cries as she missed the presence of her pack.

 

Tonight however, he had only woken up after Alec and Lorelei had already started having nightmares. Chris opened his eyes to a mostly dark room, with a sliver of light coming through the open bedroom door and casting a beam on Alec’s empty bed. A glance at the crib showed that Lorelei wasn’t in her bed either, but before Chris could start to panic, a soft voice from the living room caught his attention.

 

Slipping out of the bed and putting on a pair of fuzzy slippers, Chris tiptoed out of the bedroom and down the stairs as quietly as possible, finding himself mesmerized as the soft voice got closer and morphed into singing, an unknown language drifting through the house and carrying with it a calming, soothing atmosphere.

 

Chris paused as he turned the corner to the living room at the bottom of the stairs, shifting on his feet so that he could lean against the wall as he watched Stiles dance through the room with slow and sure steps, rocking a sleepy Lorelei in his arms as he sang a soft and sweet lullaby.

 

Even though he couldn’t place the language, Chris felt himself relax as he moved forward to sit on the ground besides an enthralled Alec. It got him a glance from Stiles and a small smile, but he didn’t stop his singing or his dancing, slowly soothing Lorelei back into a deep sleep and causing a drooping Alec to sag into Chris’ side and nod off to sleep again.

 

When the kids had both fallen asleep, Stiles let his lullaby come to a natural end and stopped dancing, even as he kept on gently rocking the sleeping Lorelei.

 

“It’s a Polish lullaby my mum used to sing to me.” Stiles offered, keeping his voice level and quiet, waiting for Chris to pick Alec up before following him back to their bedroom.

 

“I didn’t know you were Polish.”

 

Stiles hummed softly in acknowledgment as he tucked Lorelei back in bed, stooping to drop a kiss on her forehead before moving to do the same to Alec.

 

“Half-half. My first name is Polish, no one but my mum could pronounce it. When she passed away, I started going by Stiles. Never went back, really.”

 

“What is your first name?” So sue him, Chris had only been a little curious ever since he had heard the unusual nickname for the first time a couple of years ago.

 

“My mom named me Mieczyslaw, after her dad.” Even as he said it, Stiles pushed Chris back down on his bed and threw the comforter over him, muttering something about him still not getting enough sleep before leaving the room to go to his own bed.

 

It took Chris a while to go to sleep after that, having tried to pronounce the name in a soft whisper for over half an hour before eventually giving up and giving in to sleep.

 

“You should be honored.” Peter spoke up the next morning as he was buttering his toast, causing Chris to give him a sleepy, questioning look over his coffee. “Before last night, only John and I were allowed to address him by his first name. Welcome to the family, Christopher.”

 

When Stiles came in a minute later with Alec attached to his leg to see Chris choking on his coffee and Peter looking unbearably smug, he decided he didn’t want to know whatever it was he had missed, quickly leaving the kitchen again after grabbing himself and Alec some breakfast.

 

——

 

They did eventually venture out of the house. Chris and the kids, that is. For just about two weeks, Peter and Stiles had been grabbing the groceries and other necessities like diapers and wet wipes, before Alec and Chris started feeling safe enough to go out again. Lorelei just blew a spit bubble and giggled when they got in Chris’ SUV, Peter and Stiles following in the wolf’s Lexus.

 

For their first trip into the rest of Beacon Hills, they decided to go to the mall and get some clothing shopping in. There were a couple of stores in the local mall that sold kids’ clothing and some that sold toys, and clothing had been one of the few things Stiles hadn’t gone overboard with, though he had picked up a few cute outfits.

 

Lorelei was dressed in a sheep onesie while snoozing away in her thousand dollar stroller.

 

Stiles was surprised he hadn’t magically grown ovaries yet just so that they could explode every time he saw Chris with his kids. Chris, the badass dangerous Hunter, who was pushing a stroller with a spit bubble blowing baby while wearing flip flops, khaki’s and a Hawaiian shirt for whatever ungodly reason.

 

He looked like such a _dad_ , and Stiles could not possibly be more attracted to the man.

 

Stiles was strolling along behind Chris, not very subtly checking out the man’s ass, while Peter followed a little further back. The wolf was matching paces with Alec, who was holding his hand tightly and looking around with wide eyes, trying to take in all the sights at once while simultaneously not wanting to separated from Peter because of all the people walking around.

 

Honestly, with every second that Peter spent with these kids, he fell a little more in love. If Chris decided in a couple of months time to move out of the house, the Hunter was going to find some heavy resistance and unashamed bribing to keep them in his home. There were people in his home, willing, _wanting_ , to be around him, wanting to be in a pack with him again. He wasn’t going to just let that go.

 

“What the hell?! What are you doing, let him go!”

 

Peter just barely had enough time to move Alec behind him, blocking Scott’s attempt at grabbing for Alec’s hand with a low growl. What in the world was the Alpha playing at, grabbing at his pup like that?

 

“Did you just kidnap that kid? Let him go, Peter!”

 

Scott’s shouting got the attention of those around them, and people came to a stop, looking between Peter and Alec with a frown. A couple of people seemed to be ready to move towards them, probably to react to the bullshit Scott was spouting.

 

A scared Alec buried himself in the back of Peter’s legs, and as much as Peter would have loved to flash eyes and fangs at Scott, he couldn’t very well do so with all the humans around. But if Scott didn’t stop _talking_ , he might decide to say fuck it and do it anyway.

 

Accusing him of _kidnapping_ Alec, what was wrong with the boy!

 

“Sir, you need to—” One of the brave, foolishly brave, humans stepped towards Peter, but before he could continue, a shout interrupted him.

 

“Scott! What do you think you’re doing?!” Stiles came to a stop besides Peter, staring incredulously at the True Alpha that had at one point been his best friend. Once again, the people around them stopped moving, only this time they were looking between Peter and Scott, realizing that there was something more going on here than a kidnapping.

 

“Dude, Peter just took someone’s kid, we need to get him back to his parents!”

 

At the mention of his parents, Alec started trembling and clutching the back of Peter’s pants even tighter. Deciding that Stiles had the Scott situation under control—and seeing Chris coming their way with a scowl that spoke volumes—Peter turned around slowly and sank down on his knees in front of Alec.

 

“Hey little guy, look at me. Ignore the big dummy over there, alright?”

 

As much as he would have loved to just pick Alec up and carry him to the car and back home, ready to call this first day out a bust, Peter couldn’t do that with half the idiots still thinking of some kidnapping plot.

 

“Are you an actual i-d-i-o-t, Scott?” Though spelling the word was done with Alec in mind, it seemed it had flown straight over Scott’s head as well. Fantastic.

 

Just as Scott seemed ready to push past Stiles, though if he attempted to do so Stiles was likely to blow up like Mount Vesuvius, Chris arrived at the scene.

 

“Step back before you do something stupid, McCall.”

 

For once, Scott showed to have enough of a brain to realize that the Argent was angry to the point of homicidal with him, and took a big step back from both Stiles and Peter. Though he looked ready to argue the point he had been trying to make, Scott seemed at least a little less sure of himself staring at two pissed off faces.

 

The people around them had taken a step back the moment they saw the man with a stroller and small child coming to stand besides the still kneeling Peter and trembling Alec, slowly realizing that this Scott boy had somehow come to a completely inaccurate conclusion.

 

“Mister Argent! You understand, right? I mean, no one in their right mind would let Pe—”

 

“ _Shut up_.” Even though he kept his voice level, Chris still managed to make his anger very clear.

 

“ _I_ invited Peter and Stiles along on a shopping trip for _my_ kids. Don’t you _dare_ accuse Peter of something so wretched as _kidnapping_ , especially not where _my kids_ can hear it.”

 

“I-I-” Scott stuttered a bit, stumbling back in the face of Chris’ absolute rage. “I didn’t know you had—I thought Allison was—”

 

“Yes, Allison was my only child, _thank you of reminding me of that_ ,” even Scott was smart enough to flinch and recognize his mistake, “before I adopted Alec and Lorelei. Which makes them my children, and thus none of your business!”

 

It was probably not very good timing, but Stiles was incredibly turned on by an enraged Chris verbally flaying someone alive. Peter looked like he was this close to worshiping the very ground Chris walked on as well.

 

“But mister Argent—”

 

“No.” Chris cut him off even as he turned the stroller towards the exit of the mall, jerking his head to Peter as a silent request to take Alec and follow him out. Something the Werewolf gladly did, lifting the shaking Alec with ease as he fluidly stood and letting the kid continue to hide against him, burrowing in his side.

 

“No, you don’t have anything to do with my kids and how I raise them, McCall.” Chris’ face did a one-eighty as he turned to look at Alec, pulling a silly face just to get a giggle from the boy. “How about we go and get some ice cream with John, kiddo?”

 

Alec’s entire face lit up.

 

“Grandpa! I wanna see grandpa!”

 

Stiles glowed a little as he heard what Alec had taken to calling his dad, the kid having managed to wrap John around his little finger the first time the kid had tentatively called him that. Stiles didn’t think he’d seen his dad cry happy tears like that in years. Yea, Chris wasn’t going to get rid of any of them any time soon.

 

Speaking of grandpa Stilinski…

 

“There’s a lot of things I’ll let slide, Scott, you know that.” A shocked Scott turned to face him as he started talking again. “This isn’t one of them. You can expect a call from my dad about harassment and the accusations you just threw out, at the very least.”

 

“Stiles! You can’t do that! You have to understand, I mean, it’s _Peter_!”

 

“It’s—how is that supposed to convince me, Scott? In case you hadn’t noticed, Peter and I have been dating for _months_!”

 

Seeing Scott’s stunned gaping, he and Peter had apparently been too subtle while on their dates to the cinema, local restaurants, parks, walks in the preserve and banging in the janitor’s closet at school—which had obviously been Peter’s idea.

 

“You have—how could you?!” Came Scott’s belated indignant response. “You can’t! It’s Peter!” Scott got a constipated look on his face that indicated he had just had a brilliant idea. “I’ll tell your dad!”

 

Stiles wasn’t the only one rolling his eyes, he was fairly sure he saw half of the small crowd that was still gathered around roll their eyes as well before finally dispersing, casting incredulous glares at Scott’s back as they walked off.

 

“My dad regularly has dinner in our home, he’s known about us since we started dating. Now if you’ll excuse me, ice cream with grandpa waits for no man.”

 

“ _Your home?!_ ”

 

Instead of answering Scott’s yelp, Stiles turned around and left, ready to be done with this day and shovel an ungodly amount of ice cream down his throat. If he didn’t ignore his ex-best friend, he was likely to be here all day, engaging in a shouting match that got them nowhere and only proved they no longer really knew each other. Or even wanted to know each other.

 

Stiles had better things to do with his day.

 

Things that involved giving Alec a boatload of sugar and then leaving his dad to deal with the resulting sugar rush while he dragged Peter off to a corner to reassure his partner that yes, Scott was an idiot and no, no one believed him and of course I love you, ignore everything the idiot said, you know nothing of it was true, you know that.

 

He’d have to get Chris to help him reassure Peter, probably. The wolf liked to play as if he didn’t care, but he did. He didn’t care about much, but those few who he cared about—Stiles, Alec, Lorelei, John and slowly Chris as well—were also the ones that could absolutely break him. Reassurances were needed to make sure nothing like that would ever happen.

 

Leave it to Scott McCall for fucking up a day that had started out perfectly fine and happy.

 

——

 

Reassurances, while all fine and dandy, only got them so far, so Stiles decided that he and Peter needed to have a day to themselves. Date afternoon and night.

 

They hadn’t had a night to themselves ever since Chris and the kids came into their lives, and they had found that they honesty didn’t mind. Peter’s complaining of blue balls was hilarious every time it came up—though Stiles was just sadistic enough not to mention he had long since place heavy duty silencing wards on their bedroom. Probably after today though, his partner looked like he needed to get a good and full scenting in.

 

So, date night. John had practically pushed them out of the door to the bemusement of Chris, hoping without outright saying so that Stiles would manage to pull Peter out of the funk Scott’s accusations had pushed him into, whilst also ignoring like a pro just how Stiles might do that.

 

It wasn’t like Stiles was going to have a sexathon with Peter, which was probably what was on his dad’s mind. But seeing as his dad would probably not be all too ecstatic about what he did have planned, Stiles didn’t dissuade John from his assumptions.

 

“Where are we going, Stiles?” Peter finally spoke up after they had been in the car for over ten minutes, glancing at his chosen mate curiously as they reached a more rundown district near city limits. “This doesn’t look like a sleazy motel.”

 

Swatting at Peter blindly and missing by a mile, Stiles grinned a little as he parked the car a block away from their destination.

 

“No it isn’t. It’s even better.”

 

“How can it possibly be better than getting to spread you out over a bed or bending you over a table and eating. You. Up?” Peter leaned in over the center console, ending the sentence in a low whisper before nipping at his neck playfully.

 

As much as Stiles regretted doing so, he gently pushed at Peter’s shoulder a little. Not too much that it might seem like rejection though.

 

“Not now, Peter, save it for later.” That was definitely a promise, after they were done for tonight and back home, Stiles was going to put those silencing wards to the test. “We have some work to do.”

 

Pouting a little at being denied for now, Peter perked up a little in interest when Stiles mentioned work. That almost certainly meant that some form of big bad had come into Beacon Hills and they were going to get rid of it before Scott would hear of its presence and decide to talk to whatever being it was.

 

Beacon Hills had been surprisingly peaceful lately, though they were ever so thankful for it. It gave them more time to spend with Alec and Lorelei and the lack of aggressive creatures gave them less to worry about.

 

“What is it that has entered our town, dear? Some Wendigos? A dangerous pack? Sirens?”

 

“Worse.” Amusement slid from Stiles’ face as he got serious, exiting the car even as he grabbed a pair of binoculars from a small case hidden behind the passenger’s seat. Peter followed his mate as he started walking down the street, feeling muscles bunching under his skin as he got ready for whatever Stiles had come up with to get him to let off some steam.

 

“Worse. It’s Hunters.”

 

Every muscle in his body tensed even as his eyes flared bright blue.

 

“Do we know these Hunters?” Peter asked softly, words warped as he spoke around his fangs.

 

“We don’t. But word is that they’re looking for two Werewolf kids from a couple of States over, kids that match Alec and Lorelei’s descriptions.”

 

The snarl was nearly silent in his rage.

 

“I narrowed their location down to that building just yesterday.” Stiles pointed to one of the houses further down the street they had just turned into, and Peter crouched a little, ready to move at his mate’s signal. “I had originally planned to get rid of them before Chris gets word of them, but they have the apartment pretty well defended.”

 

“Darling,” Peter’s purr was dangerous, and it was probably wrong that Stiles’ got half-hard just hearing the rumbling noise, “I’d gladly take care of this particular problem, no matter what they want to throw at me.”

 

“And I’d love to let you, but their defenses include a full ward of Mountain Ash and doors of Rowan wood. Tonight, we’re going to stake out the place and start figuring out how to get rid of most of their defenses.” Stiles nearly had to push Peter into the empty house across the one where the Hunters had holed up, leading him up to the second floor so that he could start doing some tedious surveillance. “And then we can start working on getting rid of them.”

 

“Mm, you do give me the nicest presents, darling.” Even though Peter took a seat next to Stiles, ready to case the place along with Stiles, he was still tense. Probably would be until this threat was finally dealt with.

 

For the next couple of hours, Stiles took meticulous notes of the comings and goings of the Hunters, while Peter got pictures of most of the Hunters’ faces and their general appearances so they knew who to look out for. The plates of the vehicles they used were noted down as well, as well as the few weapons that were poorly concealed in the back of each car or carried by each of the Hunters.

 

In the end, after nearly four hours of working without a pause, Peter got bored enough to start prodding at Stiles’ side, snacking through the Spark’s not-so-secret stash of mini candy bars usually meant for Alec.

 

“Stop it, Peter.” Stiles grumbling was perfunctory, as he finally detached himself from his binoculars and put them away.

 

“I’m bored.” Poke. “Entertain me, darling.” Another poke.

 

“Let’s get back home then.”

 

Peter scrambled to stand up and move to catch up to Stiles, an odd look twisting his face as he followed his mate to the car.

 

“I thought you mentioned something about having fun tonight, Stiles.” He did not sound petulant, not at all.

 

Stiles’ lips twitched, unable to hide a cheeky grin from Peter.

 

“Yes I did. I thought it’d be about time we tested those silencing wards.”

 

Peter nearly walked into the street light next to their car, before he turned slowly to look at Stiles, eyes narrowing.

 

“And exactly how long have you had those wards up?”

 

“Oh, about two weeks now?”

 

Stiles laughed as he ducked underneath Peter’s grabbing hands, diving into the driver’s seat and starting the car as soon as Peter got in. The whole drive home, he was very aware of the heated looks Peter was throwing his way, just as he was also aware that he might not be getting any decent sleep that night either.

 

Tomorrow, they’d work on further figuring out a plan to get rid of the Hunters.

 

Tonight, little red was going to get eaten by the big bad wolf.

 

——

 

“John? What are you—” A coat being pressed into his arms muffled the rest of his words, and Chris struggled to disentangle himself from the piece of clothing so he could look at the amused sheriff again. “What are you doing? The kids—”

 

“Will be fine with me for an evening.” John interrupted, even as he leaned around Chris and opened the front door. “I’ll make some mac ‘n cheese and put on Finding Nemo before putting them to bed.”

 

“And what am I—”

 

“You’ll be having dinner with us.” It seemed like Chris wasn’t going to be able to get an uninterrupted sentence in just yet as Peter popped up besides him. Tutting softly, Peter tugged the coat out of Chris’ arms before holding it open, lifting one of Chris’ arms and pushing it through a sleeve when the Hunter seemed to still be too surprised to move.

 

“When did I—”

 

“Stiles and I decided you needed a night out of the house,” Peter interrupted, because why let Chris complete a thought when they were all currently quite predictable, “and John was happy to volunteer to babysit. Now come on, the reservation will keep for another half hour, and it’s a good restaurant. Lovely little Greek place, excellent food.”

 

Even as he spoke, Peter steered Chris to the car, poking him in the back to get him moving. It was his own SUV that sat out front, but Stiles was already sitting behind the steering wheel, waving cheerfully as Chris and Peter approached before turning the key and starting the car.

 

Apparently he was going to have dinner.

 

——

 

The little Greek restaurant had served food that was just as excellent as Peter had told him to expect, and Chris felt pleasantly stuffed as they left the place after dining for a full two hours. Somehow, they had just gotten to talking about everything, from the Supernatural to the kids to magic and to how the renovations on the house were going—which were going well with the playroom being almost finished.

 

Peter had decided that after he was finished with the new room, he was going to start on the backyard, do some landscaping and get rid of some of the flowery plants to make place for grass the kids could play on.

 

Even though conversation had flowed well during the diner, Chris had been uncertain whether he should voice his questions as to why exactly he had been invited to a restaurant on a day which Peter and Stiles had announced as a date night just a couple of days ago. It wasn’t as if John had pushed them to invite Chris along as well, as the sheriff had been more than happy to tell him it had been their idea to drag Chris out of the house.

 

So his confusion lingered up to the moment they got back in the SUV and started driving, when he realized that the way they were going was definitely not the way home. Confusion about the dinner made way for confusion, and suspicion, about the sudden one-eighty Peter and Stiles’ moods made, going from happy and relaxed to tense and focused.

 

What in the world was going on?

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Whereas Stiles had driven the three of them to the restaurant, Peter had crawled behind the steering wheel this time, leaving Stiles to turn around a little in the passenger seat, face serious and—that was a handgun Stiles had just grabbed from beneath the passenger seat.

 

“When Peter and I had our night out last week, we spent a couple of hours on surveillance.”

 

“Hence the dinner today, he owed me that.” Peter muttered, shutting up again with a smirk when Stiles jabbed him in the side.

 

“I’d gotten information some days before that some new people had moved into Beacon Hills, in one of the shittier districts. Hunters.” Chris tensed as he realized just where this was going.

 

Stiles smiled grimly.

 

“Yea, I looked into them and caught word that they were searching for two orphaned Werewolf children. I had originally planned to get rid of them with Peter last week, but their defenses were more than a little cause for concern. They have a full Mountain Ash circle lining the inside of their house, they’ve replaced the doors with ones made out of Rowan wood, and they carry firearms wherever they go; even inside. Peter wouldn’t have been able to get in, and I don’t want to test my shield against live bullets.”

 

“We should probably go and get my guns, I have them stashed in—ah.” Chris cut himself off as he saw Stiles shrug with a little guilty smile. “You already raided my depot, didn’t you?”

 

“Guilty as charged. They’re in the back.” Stiles jabbed a thumb to the trunk of the car, before returning to his previous train of thought. “I walked past the house two days ago and added a little of my own Mountain Ash to the circle, so it’ll be child’s play to get rid of the entire circle when we get there.”

 

And Stiles had gotten more than a little spanked for doing _that_ without back-up. Peter had not been happy with him.

 

“One of us will have to open the doors for Peter, and we put three of bulletproof vests in the back of the car as well, but once we’re through the front door we should be good. By our last count, there are six Hunters in the house, and if they still follow the same schedule, they should all be inside at this time, going over whatever it is that they are planning.”

 

For a long moment, Chris didn’t say anything, just letting the facts as Stiles laid them out sink in. He had been worried about the possibility of the Hunters that had been working with Kate coming after him and the kids, how could he not have been? He knew how Hunters worked, how they thought, he was a Hunter as well after all. So he knew that Hunters didn’t like leaving a job unfinished, apparently still a true fact even if that job consisted of hunting down innocent children.

 

So yes, he had been worried. He’d even been ready to take the kids and run again if need be, even though he knew that neither Peter nor Stiles would have let him run on his own. They would have most likely followed him.

 

But this? Aside from wanting to hit himself for not realizing that the danger had already arrived in Beacon Hills, Chris felt almost relieved that he now knew where their enemies were, and that he would be able to get rid of them, take them out for good so that he would be able to fully concentrate on building a new and better life with his kids.

 

Peter and Stiles were practically delivering the Hunters to him on a silver platter.

 

The bloodthirsty grin that spread across Chris’ face was more than a little terrifying, though Peter and Stiles couldn’t deny that they weren’t a little turned on by it all the same.

 

——

 

As it turned out, a Chris covered in the blood of his enemies was more attractive than should be legal.

 

——

 

That night, everyone slept peacefully, nightmares of faceless Hunters coming to take his kids no longer haunting Chris’ dreams. When he woke, instead of checking every corner of the room for intruders or traps that could have been placed while he was asleep, Chris took his time just standing besides Lorelei’s crib, looking down at the peaceful face of his daughter.

 

Only when Alec slowly woke up a few minutes later, stretching with a yawn, did Chris move from his spot and helped Alec get dressed for breakfast. Lorelei woke up just as her dad and brother finished getting dressed, like she did every morning, and Chris took his time to change her and dress her as well, Alec finally feeling safe enough to skip ahead out of the bedroom before his sister was finished, so that he could beg his grandpa for extra syrup on his pancakes.

 

Chris was settling Lorelei in her high chair when John set plates of pancakes and waffles on the table, predictably having poured extra syrup on Alec’s plate as usual.

 

“How was your date last night?”

 

Chris choked on his first bite of his waffle, coughing to dislodge the crumbs from his throat even as John looked at him with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

 

“I—what? I wasn’t—we weren’t— _what date_?”

 

“The dinner with Peter and my son, of course.”

 

John patted a still coughing Chris on his back, not a single hint of sympathy on the sheriff’s face as he chuckled as Chris once again choked, on his spit this time.

 

Before he could muster up an appropriate response to that statement, though Chris wasn’t sure _how_ he was supposed to respond, Peter and Stiles entered the kitchen area, the first looking a lot more awake than the other.

 

“Good morning Christopher.” Peter smirked at the silently sputtering Hunter as he walked further into the kitchen, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he passed him.

 

Stiles grunted something that might have been a morning greeting as well, leaning in and kissing him on his other cheek.

 

“Yes,” John said amusedly as Chris turned beet-red, much to the delight of a giggling and clapping Lorelei, “definitely a date.”

 

“Of course it was a date, Chris.” Stiles muttered into his coffee mug. “We went to the Greek restaurant where Peter and I had our first date.”

 

“What did you think all the candles were for, Christopher?” Peter practically wrapped himself around a still flushed Chris, purring the words into his ear before gently rubbing their cheeks together. “And Stiles doesn’t dress up just for any occasion. The question you should be asking is where we should go for our date next week.”

 

“We have a date next week?”

 

“We have a date every week.”

 

Somehow, Chris had been conned into dating Peter and Stiles. But, he mused as John patted him on the shoulder as the sheriff left the kitchen while laughing, he found that he didn’t really mind.

 

He wasn’t blind. He wasn’t stupid either.

 

He just didn’t realize the option was there. And his kids had come before everything else, of course.

 

“We also have silencing wards on our room.” Peter whispered in his ear, grinning cheekily at him, before giving him a pat on his ass and sauntering out of the kitchen.

 

His face was never going to return to its natural color ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. Holy mother, I actually finished the Chris Argent Werewolf Baby Fairy fic! It was...supposed to be about 2-3K long.  
> *eyes wordcount*  
> ...I regret nothing!
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](http://merwin-me.tumblr.com/)


End file.
